Kawa
|birth=c. 800 BYD, Ga-Metru |death=174 AYD, Drakos I |hidep= |species=Toa of Water |gender=Female |height= |eyes=Red |skin= |element=Water, Iron |powers=Can create, control and absorb water and iron, shapeshifting |tools=Sword, shield |kanohi=Unknown |hidec= |era=*Storm Wars Era *Year of Darkness *Xaterex Civil War Era *Imperial Era |occupation= |affiliation=*Fallen Six }} '''Kawa' was a Toa of Water and infamous mechanist of the order of the Fallen Six. Initially a Ga-Matoran who lived in Ga-Metru, Kawa eventually became a Toa through unknown means. Eventually becoming a powerful citizen in Ga-Metru and the head of SynTek Corporation. After being exiled from the district after a failed experiment, Kawa encountered Kouhiimaru, and joined the Fallen Six. Kawa remained one of the greatest members of the order even throughout the Storm Wars and the Year of Darkness. However, the Ix, seeing the Six's order as a threat, attacked and severely weakened the order during the Xaterex Civil War. Kawa escaped, along with the remnants of the Six, but was finally captured and in 174 AYD was forced to compete in the Eternal Game, during which she was killed by Antidax. Biography Early Life Kawa was initially a Ga-Matoran who lived in Ga-Metru. A highly talented mechanist, Kawa eventually became a Toa and created SynTek Corporation, a biomechanical manufacturing company in Ga-Metru. However, due to her belief in moral nihilism, SynTek Co. eventually created several disastrous mutations that eventually led to Kawa's exile from Ga-Metru. Later, while in Le-Metru, Kawa met Kouhiimaru, who was on a mission for his new leader, Iruka. Kouhiimaru, seeing potential in Kawa, asked her to join him, an offer Kawa accepted. She quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of Iruka's most powerful servants. The six eventually found themselves at the center of a large empire, and through dealings with the Toa's enemies such as the Ix, they became even more powerful. However, during the Xaterex Civil War, the Ix, seeing the six as a threat, attacked the Six's main fortress, annihilating their empire in one devastating strike. The remnants of Iruka's order fled, but they could not evade the Ix and were eventually captured and forced into the 74th Eternal Game. The Eternal Game Kawa participated in the initial battles at the weapons caches, remaining loyal to Iruka rather then switching sides and joining another alliance. However, soon after, Kawa and Alloy were separated from the main group by a Teleportation trap. Iruka, ignoring his losses, then attacked Tetrack's alliance and gained a decisive victory, however, Naraku was killed in the conflict. After the battle Iruka decided to search for Kawa, and eventually found her. That night, Alloy's death was announced to all the arena, and Iruka and the rest of the six retreated to recover from their losses. Eventually, their lair was found by a Glatorian group, who begged Iruka to come to their aid against Antidax's alliance. Iruka, seeing the opportunity for personal gain, followed the Glatorian, turning the tide of the battle against and ultimately killing Antidax. However, Kawa was killed by Antidax during the first charge, disintegrated by a bolt of shadow lightning. Personality and Traits Kawa had a detached and questionable outlook on humanity due to her exile. Despite her outlook, she still showed sympathy at times and wouldn't kill unprovoked. However, she showed no sympathy to Ga-Metru and it's citizens. She could blend in with the crowd very well and was a master of deception, causing unease and distrust to unaware opponents. Kawa always had a sense of moral nihilism, believing that morality did not exist and any form of morality was trivial and should be discarded. Though she understood she could never turn back after joining The Six, Kawa seemed to show regret of her decisions at times. Kawa also had a strong bond with Naraku, growing angry at his death in the arena. She wanted to hunt down his killer, but was restrained by Iruka. Powers and Abilities As a Matoran, Kawa lived in a time where a large spread disease was present. If one were to catch it, their natural oxygen intake would be polluted by small parasites living inside them. Kawa was an unfortunate victim of the plague and modified her mask to counterract the ailment. Kawa could pull off oustanding acrobatic maneuvers and keep her footing in a fight. She had known how to build and repair since she was a Matoran, making her one of the most skilled enginners in history. Kawa also invented the cloaking device, enabling her to take the form of any being she has seen. Kawa was also a sucssessful medic and can treat any kind of wound, making her an asset to The Six. In dark contrast, she also had extensive knowledge of torture and surgery. Appearances *The Eternal Game'' (first appearance) Notes and References Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Fallen Six Category:Deceased Category:The Eternal Game Characters